ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman X (character)/Gallery
Trailer tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o1_500.gif tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o2_500.gif tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o3_500.gif tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o4_500.gif tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o5_500.gif tumblr_np7518uspw1s9o2o3o6_500.gif Ultraman X poster.png ULTRAMAN-X.jpg|Ultraman X Ultraman X posterI.png Ultraman X X's first appearance.png|X's first appearance UltramanX.jpg UltramanX2.jpg image X 01.jpg image X012 .jpg image11202020.jpg image x akakaka.jpg imagegfghgg.jpg Image de aga blasting X.jpg image X 000003.jpg Ultraman X v Demagra.png Ultraman X Cyber Gomora Armor.png X-BIRDON.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h11m04s110.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h10m31s521.png|Daichi inside X Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h11m09s926.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h14m59s145.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-09h15m21s776.png Image birdonx 003.jpg Image Birdon x02.jpg Image x vs birdon .jpg X_Ultimate_Armor.png ZERO-X II.jpg ZERO-X IV.jpg UltimateX&Zero.png Rudian and Ultraman X.png X-GOMORA-ARMOR.jpg DEMAAGA-X.jpg X Vs Zetton.jpg X perform air to 1.jpeg Midair Z.jpeg Xanadium Ray.jpeg In-Show Shot 3.png MAX-X.jpg HOULINGA-X.jpg Zero-X V.png KING-JOE-X.jpg Unknown Friend.jpg X-Tsurugi-Demaaga.jpg Exceed X.jpg Ultraman X-Black King Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman X-Rudian Screenshot 004.jpg X vs Gomess (S).jpg Ultraman X-Zetton Screenshot 007.jpg Ultraman X-Zetton Screenshot 006.jpg X vs. Dada, Kumer & Babarue.png KEMUR-DADA-BABARUE-ZETTON-X.jpg 4CEk1eT - Imgur.gif October 2015 4.jpg October 2015 3.jpg October 2015 2.jpg October 2015 1.jpg EXCEED-X.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 008.jpg Ultraman X-Cyber Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg X_vs_Moru Spector.jpg Ginga_Victory_&_X.jpg X & Victory.jpg MOLD-ULTRA.jpg X Exceed & Ginga Victory.jpg Image Victorh and A.jpeg image X-13-01.jpeg X 10-02image.jpeg imageX13/003.jpeg imagegcvdd njvggvhhgv.jpeg Hynnyhhnt.jpeg Nthhtnnyhhntnimage.jpeg Ginga_Victory_&_X2.jpg X vs. Gomess (S).jpg Spade Distortion Sealing.jpeg GingaVictory&XvsMold2.jpg X_&_Cyber_Gomora_vs_Gomess_(S).jpg X-Exceed2.jpg X_Excced_vs_Alien_Magma.jpg X_Exceed.jpg X_&_Cyber_Gomora_vs_King_Joe_3.jpg X_vs_Demenga.jpg X Exceed & Nexus Junius.jpg Nexus and X.jpeg Image X battle 23.jpeg Gubila vs X.jpeg X vs Gomess (S)2.jpg|X vs Gomess (S) GUAR II.jpg JetXft7 - Imgur.gif GUBILA-X.jpg Image LASER BEAM, GOMESS(S).jpeg|X being blasted by Gomess (S) Gubila vs X.jpeg UX-Red King 001.jpg UX-Dorako 001.jpg|X vs Dorako X vs fkska.jpeg Exceed X another shot.jpeg EXCEED X VS G.jpeg XSLUGGER SHOT.jpeg X/GV 2.jpeg X/GV 3.jpeg SHO KING VAI.jpeg|X being electrocuted by Gusera EXCEED X BS .jpeg X AND GUESRA.jpeg X vs Red King2.jpeg X Exceed vs EX Red King.jpeg 11986432 1633171370297944 5481531163260087772 n.jpg 10393744 1633259516955796 2245551846562605443 n.jpg 11050164 1633193073629107 6377474892999601474 n.jpg Imagegbfrffffff.jpeg Image SPACE CATS 6.jpeg Image SPACES CAT45.jpeg Image SPACE CATS 5.jpeg ImageSPACE CATS 4.jpeg Untitled20151209142347.png Untitled20151209143023.png Untitled20151209142929.png Untitled20151209142914.png Untitled20151209142840.png Untitled20151209142812.png Untitled20151209142750.png Untitled20151209142713.png Untitled20151209143637.png Untitled20151209143625.png Untitled20151209143557.png Untitled20151209143547.png Untitled20151209143446.png Untitled20151209143420.png image Exceed X Slash.jpeg|X tried to use Exceed X Slash on Greeza but failed image X Ep22.jpeg image Ep22-X-01.jpeg image X ep22-02.jpeg image X vs Greeza.jpeg image Exceed X vs Greeza.jpeg image hybrid armor 22.jpeg image X ep22-04.jpeg image X ep22-06.jpeg image X ep22-07.jpeg image Sep 222.jpeg Togimage.jpeg|X and Zero in the sunset. ZX.gif Imageaawdffdss.jpg Image greeza dl.jpg Image green abs x .jpg Image greeza 002.jpg Image breeze bs s.jpg Max & X win.png|Max & X Zero & X selfie with Rui.png|Zero & X selfie with Rui X in the first episode.png|X in the first episode Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Ultraman, Tiga & X.jpeg Ultraman, Tiga & X Exceed.jpg Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg X and friends.png ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg X with pthre.jpeg|X at Ultra Festival 2016. Tumblr o0n360LPH71s2jfn0o2 400.gif UX0930_1_9566.JPG UX0929_1_8863.JPG image X stayaa.jpeg UX0929 1 9057.JPG Image Zaigorg vs z 5.jpeg Image Zaigorg bs X 2.jpeg Image Zaigorg vs X.jpeg Zaigorg cs simage.jpeg Image Zaigorg 009.jpeg image ffhh.jpeg tumblr_oh8no1EaGg1sjzv7xo2_500.gif imagedtygff.jpeg images ,hahaiaja.jpeg image final.jpeg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power Of Bonds! 4geSSvf - Imgur.gif Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-45-11-045.jpg Ultraman_orb_and_ultraman_x.jpg FB IMG 1488001505546.jpg Snapshot 2 (2-11-2017 9-34 PM).png Ultramanorb-themovie42.jpg Snapshot 3 (2-11-2017 9-35 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-3-2017 9-32 PM).png Snapshot 4 (2-11-2017 9-35 PM).png Z9vpg1N - Imgur.gif Ultramanorb-themovie47.jpg Ultra_brothers_2017.jpg Ultraman Geed New_Generation.PNG DgPvUxxU0AIsMnK.jpg Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes UltraDarkKillersoloXGomoraArmour.jpg UltraDarkKillerVsGeedRMMandX.jpg DarkKillerdefeatsGeedRMMandX.jpg GeedandXfacingadefeat.png GeedandXtrieddefendingthemselves.png WeakenedXandGeed(UGFep4).jpg GeedanXnotintendtogiveup.jpg GeedandX(WreckingBurstXanadiumRay).jpg GingaandGeedX(UGF).jpg TheUltraGathering(UGFep5).jpg Ultraman Taiga TregearfacesXandGeed.jpeg NewGenerationUltrasinTaiga.jpeg NewGenUltrasfellintoTregeartrap.jpeg FF531620-FF0A-444B-A3C9-6166633BA242.jpeg D2646D33-3CB0-4283-9F78-84B6A1D4EAE5.jpeg Magazines xxx.jpg ultrman x is here.jpg look at little ginga.jpg 11124505_1086719184676694_1256972480704732725_n.jpg 11270434_1086706414677971_1191653071214370333_o.jpg 11200633 1578281665786915 8222767963419541747 n.jpg 11118495 1578283719120043 1566679929596116742 o.jpg Ultraman_X_Gomora_Armor.png Ultraman_X_Eleking_Armor.png Eleking Armour.jpg Ultraman X Bemstar Armor.png 1917365_747362222074707_5061690403647066963_n.jpg 10603978_747136858763910_1872102469412239558_o.jpg 12274549_1172662619429350_8469805168785551759_n.jpg 12274738_1172662646096014_5827370720992276623_n.jpg 12391179_747362378741358_5336042338964617756_n.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg noi9aSc.jpg TV Magazine April 56.jpg Miscellaneous ultramanx.jpg ULTRAMAN X.jpg 11125504_10206402112475446_1792338420_n.jpg h01_a.png 001_size8.jpg 003_size8.jpg Ultraman X Render .png 8169add18e93b0f7c94cd8e7fbe321c54.jpg Cyber Gomora Armor full.JPG visual.png ultraman_x_gomora_armor_render_by_zer0stylinx-d8yeq3q.png Ultraman_X_Gomora_Armor_Render_2.png X_Retsuden.png Ultraman X Denpagon Armor.png Ultraman X Denpagon Armor render up.png Ultraman X Gomora Armor Render 3.png Ultraman_X_Skedon_Armor.png Ultraman X Skedon Armor Render up.png 11743015_848336618535939_1237838494927434200_n.jpg Ultraman_X_Zetton_Armor.png Ultraman X Zero Armor Render up.png Ultraman X Skedon Armor 2.png Ultraman X Denpagon Armor 2.png Ultraman X Denpagon Armor 3.png Ultraman X Zetton Armor Render 2.png Ultraman X Zetton Armor Render 3.png Ultraman X Zetton Armor Render 1.png gomoraArmor.png elekingArmor.png XBemstarArmor.png Ultraman_X_Z-ton_Armor.png ZeroArmor.png Ultraman_X_Gomora_Armor_Render_5.png Hybridarmor-2-.png X_Exceed_&_Nexus_Junis.jpg Ultraman_X_&_Cyber_Gomora_vs_Greeza.jpg WAwww.png Haruka & X.jpeg|Ultraman X & Haruka Momokawa tumblr_nvfzuh0SOH1s2jfn0o2_500.gif Tumblr o7ji5szwMK1s2jfn0o2 500.gif tumblr_o7ji5szwMK1s2jfn0o4_400.gif tumblr_nvq5fhmns11trxgj7o2_1280.png tumblr_nvq5fhmns11trxgj7o3_1280.png tumblr_nvq5fhmns11trxgj7o1_1280.png bandicam 2017-03-11 15-22-48-847.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-23-06-923.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-23-12-282.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 15-23-18-839.jpg 170717.54234601.png 18423137 1646526292041893 1603714092320814707 o.jpg UltramanXConceptDesigns.jpg|Concept art ウルトラマンX②.png|Ultraman X img_top_chara_01.png XInfo.jpg id:Ultraman X (karakter)/Galeri Category:Galleries Category:Images